Fus Ro Dah, peons!
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: What happens when DW characters play Skyrim?


**This is probably the one of the most ridiculous ideas I ever had.**

**What happens if Dynasty Warriors characters play Skyrim?**

* * *

**Shu**

**Liu Bei: Too damn kind to do the Civil War questline**

**Guan Yu: Typical generic barbarian style play**

**Zhang Fei: Get's drunk and grabs skooma all the time.**

**Zhao Yun: He tries to get married but does not know how.**

**Huang Zhong: Gets hooked into using a bow until he runs out of arrows. In the middle of a dragon fight.**

**Wei Yan: Runs around, killing enemies with little to no armor on.**

**Zhuge Liang: Every shock spell available, he uses them.**

**Yueying: Is not so impressed with their technology**

**Ma Chao: Angry at the fact that there's no mounted combat so he installs Dawnguard. Does Dark Brotherhood questline just to get Shadowmere**

**Ma Dai: Disappointed that he can't really paint.**

**Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Guan Xing and Guan Yinping: Similar to Guan Yu.**

**Zhang Bao: Flirts with every single woman he sees.**

**Bao Sanniang: No innocent cats, less fun. She refuses to kill a Sabre Cat when she sees one.**

**Xingcai: She gets into those Daedric quests until she gets Spellbreaker**

**Xu Shu: Does little to nothing every gaming session**

**Wu**

**Sun Jian: Gets his character shot repeatedly during the Civil War questline (he sides with the Imperials)**

**Sun Ce: Tried to use only his fists. Gets killed most of the time until he switches to dual maces**

**Sun Quan: He almost forgets about Lianshi as he continues the Companions questline**

**Sun Shangxiang: Stays single since she does not someone to cling on her too much.**

**Lu Su:He's boring.**

**Huang Gai: He makes his character as buff as possible.**

**Han Dang: Does every quest for attention**

**Zhou Yu: He tries to find someone better than Xiaoqiao**

**Taishi Ci: Dual Mace. Nuff said.**

**Zhou Tai: Plays quietly. He prefers to avoid really long conversations until he finds out he cannot skip conversations with Daedric Princes**

**Lianshi: No crossbows so she installs Dawnguard.**

**Ling Tong: Tries to make his character as pretty as possible**

**Gan Ning: Gets drunk and brawls with every brawler available**

**Ding Feng: Gets into that Bard College quest**

**Lu Xun: Fire Breath shout, every fire spell, fire resistant armor and fire enchanted twin swords.**

**Lu Meng: He thinks that the Civil War start is stupid.**

**Daqiao, Xiaoqiao: Do nothing**

**Wei**

**Cao Cao: Temporarily stops playing the main questline when he sees a pretty lady.**

**Cao Pi: He gets Chillrend and dual wields it with a random ice enchanted sword.**

**Cao Ren: Acts like Captain America**

**Xiahou Dun: Tries to prevent his character's eye from getting shot.**

**Xiahou Yuan: Same as Huang Zhong**

**Guo Jia: Same as Cao Cao and installs random mods on his game**

**Jia Xu: He gets drunk.**

**Zhang Liao, Xu Huang: Both do Companions questline**

**Yue Jin: Makes his character tall**

**Li Dian: Unwittingly refuses marriage**

**Zhang He: He make his character REALLY pretty. He avoids Orc Strongholds**

**Zhenji, Cai Wenji: So disappointed since they cannot play instruments.**

**Wang Yi: Kills a horse when she sees one. Installs Dragonborn and Dawnguars when she got bored.**

**Pang De: He gets every single warhammer available.**

**Jin**

**Sima Yi: Plays like a mage. He completes the College of Winterhold questline in almost one and a half hour.**

**Sima Shi: Gets into those Dragon Priest dungeons. He installs Dragonborn for more masks.**

**Sima Zhao: Too lazy to finish the main questline so he starts playing Dawnguard and Dragonborn. Gets into enchanting his gear.**

**Zhang Chunhua: Kills the maids in Dragonsreach**

**Wang Yuanji: Installs a mod that gives her throwing knives.**

**Jia Chong: Twin war axes and starts a murder spree. Not even a dragon can stop him! He kills vampires in Dawnguard. Hacks the game to marry Serana**

**Wen Yang: He kills a thief in Riften when he sees one.**

**Deng Ai: Tries to do the Civil War questline with the Stormcloaks.**

**Zhong Hui: He stupidly tries to make his swords fly.**

**Xiahou Ba: Makes his character tall and uses all available heavy weapons**

**Guo Huai: He gets and/or creates Potions of Cure Disease. Dismisses them as junk after getting lycantrophy**

**Other**

**Lu Bu: KILL EM ALL!**

**Diaochan: She tries to find not-so-revealing armor.**

**Meng Huo: Tries to use fists only. Gets killed a lot.**

**Zhurong: Fire mage gameplay.**

**Yuan Shao: Not so impressed by the different "noble" families**

**Zhang Jiao: Is outraged by the Nine Divines and Daedric Princes**

**Zuo Ci: Mage gameplay. Gets into that Ancient Shrouded Armor quest.**

* * *

**I am planning to make a story that has Power Rangers elements in it. Choose who you want as a villain:**

**-Sima Yi**

**-Sima Shi**

**-Sima Zhao**

**-Zhuge Liang**

**(No Lu Bu since I prefer villains to be smart and cunning)**


End file.
